Conventional fifth wheels on semi-tractors are provided with a coupler face mounted on a pedestal, with the pedestal slidably mounted on a deck for selected forward and rearward movement on the tractor frame. The adjustability of the fifth wheel pedestal permits the trailer to be mounted to the tractor so as to accurately locate the load over the axles of the tractor.
Because the fifth wheel is exposed to the environmental, dirt and grime quickly build on the fifth wheel, and particularly between the pedestal and deck, making the pedestal difficult to slide on the deck. Conventionally, the pedestal is shifted relative to the deck by hitching a trailer to the hitch plate and driving the tractor forward or rearward while the trailer holds the pedestal in position. In fact, the effects of weather on the sliding action can be so detrimental, that the tractor can damage its transmission attempting to shift the fifth wheel pedestal on the tractor frame.